


Rose Gold

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Tonks’ rock band is playing at the club where Fleur works the bar





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Tropes Bingo on Tumblr for Femslash February 2017. The trope used for this ficlet was AU: Rock Band
> 
> I'm a little bit in love with the Fleur/Tonks ship and I really wish there was more of it! But here's my contribution for them :)

Fleur wiped down the bar top with a rag, the rush for drinks having left it wet and sticky. There was nobody at the bar now, though, all of the patrons focused on the stage instead.

A lock of hair came loose from her bun, and she brushed it back absently. Only four more shifts to go. Four more shifts of pushy customers, leering men, and mediocre bands, and then Fleur would be free to travel the rest of Europe. She’d go somewhere different and work another shitty job until she had enough money to move on.

She glanced up as the band walked onto the stage with a loud round of applause from the audience. Even in the smoky haze of the bar, Fleur could see how vividly pink the singer’s hair was, clipped short around her ears. 

A spotlight shone down on the stage, giving Fleur a better view of the singer which took Fleur’s breath away. She had a curvy figure clad in a short tartan skirt with fishnet tights, and a cropped leather corset. She had rings piercing her lip, nose, and ears, and her right arm was covered in a floral tattoo sleeve. 

Fleur had always styled herself as someone very prim and proper; knee-length dresses, stockings, and alice bands, all in various shades of blue and white. She barely cut her hair, leaving it at waist-length when it wasn’t tied back, and she lived in her Mary Jane shoes. But the sight of anyone even slightly goth or punk made Fleur’s knees weak, made her want to kiss the person hungrily and leave prim and proper behind. 

The singer introduced herself to the crowd as Tonks before the band started to play—and they were actually good! Fleur found herself neglecting her work as she watched Tonks sing, admiring the way her hips swayed to the beat and how her hair bounced as she jumped around the stage. Tonks owned the stage, and the fact that nobody had come to order another drink showed how captivating Tonks really was. 

When the band finished playing they attempted to make their way through the audience to reach the bar. Tonks seemed to be the only one to make it through without being held back by fans, and she grinned widely when she saw Fleur, her lips purple and sparkling with glitter. 

“Wotcher, luv,” Tonks greeted, leaning against the bar in such a way that she gave Fleur a lovely flash of her cleavage. “You must see all kinds of bands here; how do we rate?”

“One of the best I’ve seen,” Fleur said with a smile of her own. “Not much competition, admittedly.”

Tonks laughed loudly, the sound of it almost as mesmerising as her singing voice. “That’s good. Do I detect a hint of accent in you?”

“I’m French,” Fleur answered. “I came here a few months ago, but I’m moving on soon.”

“What do you know?” Tonks exclaimed, turning around and hopping up onto the bar. “We’re touring France in a couple of days! What’s your name, by the way? I’m-”

“Tonks,” Fleur cut in. “I’m Fleur, like…”

She leant in to Tonks, running her fingers along the bright purple flowers Tonks had tattooed on her wrists. 

“I should have known a pretty girl like you would have a pretty name,” Tonks said with a wink.

Fleur stood on her tiptoes so she could reach Tonk’s ear, lowering her voice as she murmured, “Being pretty is one thing, but you, Tonks, are utterly gorgeous.”

Tonks grinned again, looking down at Fleur with a hungry look in her eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me, Fleur. I rather hope you are.”

“I most definitely am; I don’t play games,” Fleur said softly. “I never truly got to see all of London while I’ve been here; how about you show me round, and I’ll give you an exclusive tour of Paris when you go?”

“I like the sound of that,” Tonks answered with a crooked smirk. “I can give _you_ an exclusive tour, too; if you’d like we can go tonight, starting at my hotel room.”

“I finish in ten minutes,” Fleur said with a smile of her own. “Five if I cry. Wait round the back for me?”

“I’ll be there,” Tonks promised.


End file.
